


Dance Again

by Black_Naila



Series: Dance Monkey [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AGAIN?, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Follow up, Getting a baby, Happy Ending, Just Dance, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Trouble, Working Mom, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Naila/pseuds/Black_Naila
Summary: I can't really let go of my couples so here is another follow up !!!This time to all of our favorites from "Just Dance"I hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Dance Monkey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The sight of your vomit in the toilet is a sight you won't get used to.  
Bokuto sighs and gives you a bottle of water.  
"Do you think that will stop at some point?" he asks and strokes your back.  
You lean against the wall next to you.  
"I don't know ... it wasn't that bad with Aya ... but the baby already doesn't seem to like me now."  
You are 4 months pregnant and vomit at least an hour a day.

You get up and wipe your mouth. "But I have to go now, I have a lot of appointments today"  
You go into the kitchen and pour coffee into the thermo mug.  
With a worried expression, Bokuto stands in the door frame and watches you.  
"You take care of yourself, do you?"  
You look at him in amazement.  
"Yes, I do ..." you say and want to go past him.  
Bokuto stops you and puts his hand on the little bump under your t-shirt.  
"You work a lot and maybe you should better drink tea .... I wouldn't care, but you carry my baby around with you"  
You look at him with a smile and grasp his chin. "You are so cute ,if you worry," you say and kiss him.  
Unfortunately, Bokuto doesn't smile and says your name. " Please..."  
You sigh and give him your thermo mug wordlessly.  
"What do you think, are you able to pick up Aya?"  
He nods and kisses your forehead.

Bokuto has been more concerned since you were pregnant. He regularly checks what you eat, when you eat, what you drink, how much you sleep....and so on..  
You're pretty annoyed by it, but his effective argument "My baby is always with you" works pretty well, to make you feel guilty.  
Since your belly has grown and you can see it, he has become even more careful.

It is cherry blossom time and you can hardly save yourself from orders. You enjoy working as a photographer and it feels awesome to be good at something.  
Unfortunately, you come home late in the evening almost every day.  
Bokuto stands in the living room and waits.  
"You are already back from training," you notice.  
"It's 10pm ..." says Bokuto dryly.  
You ignore the tension that emanates from him.  
"Your mother cooked food, I put yours in the oven" he informs you.  
"Oh I've already eaten ... the wedding was really nice ... and the food was so good .."  
You hear an approving hum from him.  
You know exactly where the problem is, you've been away too long. You bite your lip, take a pack of ice from the fridge and sit next to him on the couch.  
"There are still fruits in the bowl," comments Bokuto.  
Angry, you tear open the packaging and put a spoon in your mouth.

Then you get up and point to him with the spoon.  
You really don´t like the situation, these tense in the air makes you sick.  
„Sometimes you really suck“ you say annoyed and go to bed with your ice cream. You're eating the whole damned pack and you're done when Bokuto enters the room.  
His reproachful look hits you harder than you thought.  
You glare at him and leave the bedroom without a word, if he wants to fight, he should get it.  
You take a shower and go back to the bedroom. Bokuto stares at his cell phone. You lie down in bed next to him and do the same.  
After he says nothing and you say nothing you decide that it´s better to turn around and sleep.  
His breathing tells you that he wanna say something, but doesn´t know how to start.

After an eternity he says your name.  
"What?" you asks without turning around  
"What's wrong with taking care of my baby?"  
You roll your eyes. He is starting his baby care speech again.  
"Nothing, I'm just waiting for the point where I´m no longer allowed to go outside anymore." you say coolly.  
He sighs and touches your shoulder.  
"I just want to show responsible." he says softly.

Now you need to turn around.  
"Kotaro, you're not responsible, if you make me feel like I'm doing everything wrong …"  
He sighs and his golden eyes look sad, almost hurt.  
You sigh, too.  
You can hardly stand that. You stroke his cheek and look at him.  
"Please trust me a little bit more…. that I´m taking care of the baby and myself. And believe me, I will notice if something is not okay."  
Then you kiss him.  
"I just feel so useless," he sighs.  
You laugh, "I don't do anything either ... and believe me, the work with the baby is still to come ... So enjoy the time ..." you whisper and kiss him a little demanding.

It is really time, to enjoy things as long as you can.  
With a smile you drive him over the re-growing hair on his chest.  
Slowly, you let your hand go down into his pants. You enclose his semi-hard cock and rub it. Bokuto kisses you and moans lightly in your mouth.  
As soon as he's hard, you pull him over you.  
"Now make me happy," you gasp and teases this tongue with yours.  
He pushes up your shirt and kisses your breasts passionately.  
You slide your pants down and put your leg around his waist.  
Bokuto kisses your neck and caresses your pussy with his fingers.  
"Do you feel how wet I am?" you whisper and kiss him.  
Bokuto nods and his hand goes down, to your surprise, not to touch you, but to touch himself. 

You know what that means, it has happened since Bokuto knew you were pregnant.  
You bite your lower lip and watch annoyed, how husband tries to regain his erection.  
At some point his golden eyes look at you. "Sorry ... should I eat you out again?" he whispers.  
You look at him blankly.  
"Will it go on like this for the next 6 months?" you ask and get out of bed angry.  
Your hormones are boiling, you don't like this situation and suddenly you're so pissed off.

You pull your pants up and turn around.  
"You want to do something ?! Then fuck me already !! Nothing will happen to the baby .... the baby makes me as horny as I haven't been in a long time …"  
Then you sigh and run your way through your hair.  
"You want to do something for me? Then get your head straight, again ..."you say and take your pillow.

"I´m going to sleep in Ayas room ..."  
You feel bad somewhere, it is not his intention not to have sex with you.  
But it's just too much. It's just too much right now.  
With a sigh you lie down in your daughter's bed and hug her.  
"It´s me," you whisper and she hums in agreement.

The next morning you wake up from Aya's laugh, she strokes your face and grins.  
"Good morning" you whisper smiling.  
"Mama, what are you doing here?" your daughter laughs at you.  
You laugh and pinch her nose.  
"I missed you so much, that I had to sleep in bed with you ..."  
She laughs and then looks at you. "Koutaro, too?" she asks.  
You look at her questioning and she points behind you.  
Bokuto is sleeping in front of the bed. You have to sigh. He missed you. But you look at her and nod, "Yes, he missed you too".  
Aya laughs out loud and she seems really happy.  
Bokuto wakes up from the noises, he just opens his eyes and looks shyly at you.  
Aya continues chattering. "The baby too?"  
You pull a pout, put your hand on your stomach and pretend to think.  
"I think the baby missed you the most."  
Aya laughs and pulls up your t-shirt. She caresses the little bump that causes the baby.  
When she puts little kisses on your stomach. You look at Bokuto as he watches the situation. You reach for his hand and he takes it.  
With your lips you form the words "I love you".  
He grins and returns.  
"Hey Aya, we have to move a little so that Kou is able to lie next to us"  
Aya laughs." Koutaro is too big"  
You laugh and pull Aya on your stomach and Bokuto crawls in the bed.  
After positioning Aya between Bokuto and yourself, all three of you are lying in Aya's small bed.  
Bokuto laughs "You see, everything fits. You always lie in our bed, too"  
As Aya continues chattering, you turn your head to Bokuto.  
He's kissing you. You'll still have to talk about it, but this kiss is all you need at the moment.  
"Hey Aya, would you prefer a brother or sister?" Bokuto asks energetically.  
Aya makes a thoughtful noise. "First a brother and then a sister." she says confidently.  
Bokuto laughs. "Sounds like a plan..."  
You're smiling. "I would prefer a girl; we still have a lot of your old things."  
Bokuto smiles. "I'm already outnumbered ... so it would only be fair, if it were a boy"  
You kiss him.  
"There are worser things in the world than being surrounded by beautiful women." you say ironically.  
Bokuto wants to do something when Aya interrupts you.  
"Then the baby has only one father, right?" she asks and her voice sounds almost thoughtful.  
You exchange a look with Bokuto. Then you stroke her hair. "Yes, the baby has only Koutaro as afather"  
Aya seems to be thinking about it, the relationship with her father has gotten better and better. They're spending more time together now, which makes Bokuto very jealous from time to time.  
She turns on her stomach and looks at Bokuto. "Stupid for the baby," she says, beaming at Bokuto. "I have two, but I like you a little more." she says and hugs him.  
Even if Aya's opinion changes very slightly, you can see how much Bokuto is happy about her words.

Later the day, Bokuto sits on the terrace staring at his tablet. You stand in the kitchen drinking your tea and watching him. With a sit you go outside, sit opposite him and fold your hands.  
His golden eyes watch you vigilantly.  
"I'm sorry for how I reacted ... It was absolutely shit on my part to react like this to things that obviously don't work right now. And they are not your fault."  
Apologizing is not one of your strengths.

Bokuto nods. "Yes, you really weren't very nice." then he looks back at his tablet.  
"Don't you think I'm sexy anymore?" you ask quietly.  
First he looks at you wordlessly.  
Then he sighs and strokes his hair. "No, no please don't think so…"  
You grin at him sadly. "I'm sorry, I am full of hormones and that's why I´m sometimes shit. But these hormones also make me incredibly horny ...I just sound incredibly selfish .. I know ... but there must be a reason why you don't want me anymore ... "  
Bokuto rubs his face. "It's not up to you ... I'm so scared that I'll hurt the baby"  
You look at him and almost feel sorry. He's thinking too much.  
"But you won't ... and you can't pack us in cotton wool all the time...“

You get up, sit on his lap and hug him.  
"I love you so much ... I love that you are already taking care of the baby, even though you don't have to do it at all .... but once the baby is there, we will have a lot less time for these things ... and I want to enjoy them with you so much "  
"I love you too ... I'm afraid I'm not a good father." he murmurs softly.  
You look at him in amazement.  
"You're already a good father."  
He shrugs. "When Aya came to me, she was ready"  
You laugh and hug him.  
"She has so much of you, I could not have imagined that something like that would work. You are wonderful with her. And you forget when I was pregnant with her, I was 19 and I absolutely did not behave in an exemplary manner. I ignored it, I was at parties and had sex ... and nothing happened .... I understand that you were afraid and you are right I have to be more careful, but there is also a lot of fate ... "  
He laughs and hugs you. "You're probably right ..." he tells you with a kiss.  
"You had sex during your first pregnancy?"  
You laugh. "Lots ... you know the hormones ..." you smile.  
"With Aya's father?" he asks in surprise.  
You kiss him grinning and shake your head.  
"You are pretty curious."  
His hands wander up your back.  
"I'm just wondering who's sleeping with a pregnant woman?"  
You laugh out loud. "Do you think I told them? And you haven't seen anything much longer than with your baby ... and you know I'm a wild child ..." you whisper.  
He kisses you grinning.  
"My wild child ... and my wild child I made you, also makes it clear that you belong to me"  
"Yes it is your child through and through ..." you whisper.  
"I need to relax more … but you have to help me" states Bokuto and you nod.  
"I already have an idea .. as far as I know, Shoyo and Atsumu invited us to a patry ..." you tell him.  
Bokuto looks at you with wide eyes. "This is a party in my old apartment with alcohol and lots of people."  
You nod and laugh. "Yes and that's where we're going ... please please please ..." you beg and try to look at him as imploringly as possible.  
He sighs.  
"Please, please .. Ko-chan ... we haven't been anywhere for 4 months ... I want to go there so much, and wanna dance…I´ll be careful ... please ..." you beg. He looks at you and you see the doubts, but he agrees.

A week later you stand in front of your bedroom mirror and paint your make up carefully. You're really excited, Bokuto comes freshly showered in your bedroom.  
"You give everything today?" he says grinning.  
You nod "Definitely, who knows when I will fit into these clothes again."  
His eyes are eyeing you. "At the moment you only wear underwear ..."  
You grin " Just wait …"  
He stands next to you laughing and runs his hand over your panties.  
"Your ass is so fabulous." he whispers.  
You look at him in astonishment, "I'm glad I married a man, who knows how to make such thoughtful compliments." you say ironically and he grins.  
It is important to you that he stares at you because he should do very different things to you later.

You sit on the bed with a grin and put on stockings.  
Bokuto looks at you from the side as he buttons up his shirt. "Do you want to put them on?"  
You nod "Yes, my tights don't fit me anymore" it's a little withe lie but you want him to see that you're hot.  
You put on a grey dress and examine yourself in the mirror.  
The dress hides your stomach. You like what you see, and Bokuto does it too. He comes to you smiling and kisses you on the cheek. "Really nice."  
You smile and turn to him and run your hand over his shirt. "You look so good, I must have been afraid that the girls would swarm around you like moths the light."  
He grins and kisses you. "But I only have eyes for you"

When you stand in front of the apartment door you are really excited.  
"Usually, you used to open the door and you were totally excited - somehow weird to be standing in front of the door with you now."  
He grabs your hand and squeezes it lightly when Hinata opens the door. You hug him and Bokuto's greeting is a little more exuberant.  
After greeting everyone you go straight to the kitchen, enthusiastically you take something to eat and something to drink. You give Bokuto a bottle of beer and he looks at you uncertainly. "I didn't really want to drink today," he says.  
You look at him in a mix of questioning and incredulous. You take his hand and put it on your stomach. "I have the baby ... and please relax and drink beer and shots ... and all the things I would love to drink ..." you laugh.  
Then you kiss him and give him the beer.  
He takes it with a smile and you are interrupted when someone engages Bokuto in a conversation.

You go into the living room with your plate and sit on the sofa.  
You eat satisfied and watch the people. Atsumu comes to you and sits down next to you.  
"How nice that you are here ..." he greets you. "Bokuto first said you don't have time"  
You sigh and look at your food. "Yes ... he is very ... careful …"  
He looks at you and smiles. "Yes, Bokuto has changed. His easy-going nature is no longer there."  
You hum in agreement. "Yes, I'm a little afraid it's my fault."  
Atsumu takes a sip of beer and shakes his head. "I think he just has to get used to the situation. It's Bokuto ..."  
You nod "Yes I hope so..."  
"After all, he drinks beer today ... I think his original plan was to show solidarity. That is nonsense ..." You take a sip of water. "I would give anything for a beer" you admit.  
Atsumu grins and apologizes briefly. He disappears into his room.  
"I forgot that, I bought you non-alcoholic beer."  
You smile gratefully.  
"This is great. Thanks"

It feels great to be anyhere else than home. You are watching Bokuto having fun with his friends and you need to laugh a lot too.  
You sip your beer and decide to eat again.  
Bokuto comes to you and hugs you from behind.  
“My beautiful wife, are you going to eat some vegetable too?” he asks in sweet voice.  
You could be pissed, because he brings up this topic again, but instead you laugh and eat a carrot.  
“Satisfied?” you ask provocatively.  
He grins. “Almost….I think we should do some things later…” he says in low tone.  
You grin and hug him. “Are you going to fuck me?” you ask excited.  
His hands wander down your back.  
“Oh I definitely wanna do this….I am horny and you look great as always… and I wanna show you how great you are”  
Laughing you kiss him. “ You are great…Thank you that you are here with me…”  
Without really answering he is already on his way to an old friend.  
Smiling you look after him.  
You eat another carrot and decide to dance a little.

You are feeling so free again.  
You love Bokuto and you love Aya, but just being wife and mother isn´t enough.  
A guy you don´t know comes up to you.  
“You are a good dancer…” the man told you.  
You grin at him “Thank you…”  
He is really trying to talk to you.  
You see in his eyes and smile.  
After a little talk you feel a hand on your belly.  
You put your hand on his and turn around.  
“Do you wanna go home, my beauty?.... Sorry we don´t know each other…. I am the husband…” Bokuto says and introduces himself.  
Laughing inside you watch the guy tremble and apologize.

Bokuto guides you out of the house.  
“Did you have a nice flirt?” he asks provocatively.  
You grin. “Yeah, he was nice…. Are you jealous?...well you asked me who would fuck with a pregnant women? ….Tadaa… he would “ you tell him with a satisfied grin.  
Bokutos golden eyes get dark.  
He holds you by your wrist and pull you closer to him.  
“Oh yeah? I think that I´m the one who is going to fuck the woman who is pregnant with my baby….” he says and kisses you.

Kissing him like this makes a lot of butterflies dance in your stomach.  
You grin at him in a dirty way. “Oh damn, believe me I´ve never been so horny….”  
Bokuto kisses you again. “Feel yourself” he mumbles against your lips and guide your hand on the hard bunch in his crotch.  
“But please bring me home first” you whisper.

As you enter your bedroom you already feel Bokutos hands on your breasts.  
“They already grown so much…” he whispers in husky voice and can´t let go of your breasts.  
Laughing you pull your dress over your head. “It´s all yours” you whisper with desire in your voice.  
He guides his hands between your legs and pushes you towards bed.  
You turn a round and pull on his belt.  
While Bokuto’s tongue is playing with yours, he opens your bra. He pushes you in the pillows and lowers over you.  
He erases your panties and touches your garter belt. “I leave them on, while I fuck you, okay?”  
You don´t really have time to answer, because Bokutos pants already lies on the floor.  
“Eager, honey?” you ask grinning.  
He nods and grins dirty, then he becomes thoughtful and watches you. “Am I to fast? Should I touch you a little more?”  
You laugh and kiss him. “No, touch the points inside me, that makes me moan.”  
Bokuto grins and caresses your face. “Tell me, if something feels wrong…”  
You nod and kiss him. You spread your legs a little further and Bokuto lines himself up.  
With a relieving sigh he stretches the walls of your wet hole.  
Deep groning he lies on top of you and made slow movements inside you.  
You are watching him, he has his eyes closed and bites his lower lip.  
“You are cute…” you whisper and kisses his jaw.  
He opens his eyes lightly. “I´m trying not to come…”  
You grin. “It would be a waste…so please fuck me a little… “  
While he is lying above you, you realise how huge your husband actually is. You are feeling tiny, but incredible safe. 

In his face you are able to the how much he tries to collect himself.  
“Its okay…” you whisper and kisses him.  
With a light groan Bokuto finally starts to move. You wiggle your legs around his hip .  
You take a deep breathe and close your eyes, as he increases his pace.  
Moaning you lean back and enjoy the feeling he gives you, after such a long time.  
He closes your legs in front of his chest and kisses your ankle, he slows down a little and watches you.  
“Everything okay?” he asks and watches your closely.  
He worries to much, but you know it is important to him, so you nod.  
“Yes, please go on” you say and raise your pelvis.  
He hugs your legs a little tighter and moves again.  
Groaning, you grab hold of the sheets.

Suddenly, your legs drop back down on the mattress. Bokuto lies on top of you and kisses you.  
His movements struggle.  
You laugh softly and kisses him again. “I love you…and you are going to be such a good father…Should I be on top?”  
Bokuto coughs and nods slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so scared that I'll destroy something ..."  
Smiling, you put your leg around his waist again and turn him onto his back.  
With a sigh you sit on his cock and lean down to kiss him. "Sometimes you think too much ..." Laughing, Bokuto strokes a strand of your hair from your face. "People don't tell me that often ..."  
With a deep sight you lift your pevis up and down and find a good rhythm.  
Bokutos hands encloses your hips and supports your movements.

It doesn't take long for Bokuto's breathing to change. He pulls you down and begins to move his hips. He fucks you like he did so many times before, demanding, hard and full of lust. Groaning, you cling to his neck.  
With a deep moan, he holds you tight and with hard thrusts he comes with the groan of your name . Breathing heavily, you lie entwined. You kiss his chin, his cheek and his nose. You lean your forehead against his.  
He smiles at you and kisses you.  
“I´m sorry…it happens to fast….” he apologizes and it almost sounds ashamed.  
Slowly you shake your head and grin. “No it felt perfect…”  
He kisses you again and let you slide next to him. “Are you feeling okay?”  
You nod and stroke his stomach.  
“Both of you?” Bokuto asks and you are able to hear his worry.

You touch the little bulge and smile with satisfaction. "We're doing very well"  
Bokuto beams at you and kisses you. "I love you ..." he whispers against your lips.  
Then he crawls down to your baby bump and kisses it. "And I love you too ..." he says and strokes it again.  
While Bokuto is telling your baby different things, you lie there, staring at the ceiling and listen to him.  
Suddenly an excited Bokuto shows up to your face again. His hand is still on your baby bump and his nose is almost touching yours.  
"It's so crazy that something of me is growing inside you ..."  
You raise your eyebrows. "You keep saying that ..."  
He nods. "It's still crazy ..."  
You laugh softly and stroke his hair.  
He looks at you again and kisses you again.“Thank you for being my wife…”  
“Thank you for taking care of me…us…and Aya…” you whisper.  
Bokuto grins at you and set another kiss on your baby belly.  
“Have you already thought about a name?” you ask a little unsure.  
You know Bokuto and since you got pregnant you are afraid that he wants to name your child after an anime character.  
His rough hands carry your stomach. “I really thought about it… but it´s really hard….for a boy I want something strong…and for a girl something cute…but it also has to fix with our surname…and maybe it should start with a “K” or with the first Letter of your name…” Bokuto keeps talking.  
You take a deep breathe. “I´m not a fan of the idea, that just the boy gets a strong name...” you admit.  
Bokuto nods. “Yeah it´s true…our girl needs a strong name too…”  
You sight and hugs his waist. “She or he is going to be strong, because the baby got your genes…”  
He laughs load. “Yes that’s true I´m a strong person…and so you are…”  
You grin and set a kiss on his jaw. “So maybe we should think a little bit longer”  
“I need to sleep now…I have a lot of vomiting and working tomorrow…”  
He sighs and kisses your forehead. “As soon as the baby is there, I´m gonna work extra hard.”

It is summer and the weather is hot like hell, the sun burns like fire and you are feeling not well at all.  
You are fifth month pregnant, but your belly feels like being pregnant in the 7th month.  
With the camera in your hand you are standing in a kindergarten and taking photos of the kids.  
Since 3 weeks you don´t have to vomit anymore and you pray to all the good that it stays this way.  
You like those work with kids and are really excited about the results.  
So you hurry up and develop the photos the same evening. You are somewhat shocked to find that it is after midnight when you leave the photo lab.  
As you unlock the door, you sincerely hope that Bokuto is already asleep. He'll be mad, you promised to be home by 9 p.m.  
The apartment is dark, so you relax. You put your things in the hallway, go into the kitchen and get something to eat.  
You go quietly into Aya's room, drop into the armchair and eat.  
Watching your daughter sleep has always relaxed you.

You put the empty plate away, lean back and stroke your stomach. This baby is really abnormally big, you fight your way out of the chair and go to Aya. You lean down to her and kiss her. She moves lightly and you have to smile.  
"She cried all evening because you didn't come home ..." you hear an angry voice. You are so frightened that you panic and put your hand on your stomach.

Your husband is leaning angrily in the doorway.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot the time ..." you say quickly.  
Bokuto stares at you wordlessly.  
You avoid his gaze and walk past him into the bedroom.  
"Again?" he asks annoyed.  
You pull your t-shirt over your head and shrug your shoulders.  
"Obviously, Koutaro ... Obviously I screwed it up again ..."  
He sighs.  
"How am I supposed to take care of you, if I keep getting disappointed in you?"  
The words hurt you. You avoid his gaze and put on your nightgown.  
You go to bed without a word.  
You don't want to disappoint anyone. You just want to be more than just pregnant.  
You pull the covers over your head. But notice how Bokuto kneels in front of your bed. He pulls the covers away and you turn around demonstratively.  
He sighs and touches your shoulder.  
“I don´t wanna argue with you….”  
With tears in your eyes you turn around.  
“Me neither – but obviously I´m reason enough to do it all the time…”  
Bokuto shakes his head.  
“No, you just expect too much of yourself. Well ... I don't know what it's like to be pregnant ... but I can see how exhausted you are sometimes. And then I remember that our baby is surly exhausted too. And like I told you before. I can't do anything, my baby goes everywhere with you. That's why I keep telling you to take care and we make appointments. And I expect you to stick to it because we discussed this. " Bokuto's voice sounds serious.  
You look guiltily at your stomach.  
"When I was pregnant with Aya, you barely saw my belly back then. I'm just exhausted, because I have to carry your giant baby around with me.” You say quitly.  
Bokuto laughs.  
"I'm sorry that it is like this ... but the situation is the way it is ... and I beg you, drive back a little ... when the baby is here I can help you better."  
He kisses your cheek. "I have dessert for you in the kitchen"  
"I already feel guilty enough if I can't keep our agreements ... it just stresses me out when I have to argue with you at home." you say softly. Now you really notice, how exhausted you are.  
Bokuto kisses your forehead. “It just pisses me off, so I need to tell you that I don´t like it… and Aya misses you…that is a really important point, too.”  
You are not able to find any arguments, which are able to counter this. You sigh and crawl out of the bed.  
“I´m sorry….”you whisper and Bokuto nods.  
“I know…” he says and guides you to the kitchen.

“Since when are you the more responsible one form both of us here? "you ask and Bokuto laughs.  
"Ever since I married a wild woman and her a daughter….. I just can't stand the thought of losing either of you ... you both or the baby." says Bokuto seriously.  
You smile a little uncertainly and then kiss him. "I don´t want to lose you either ..."

Smiling, he puts you some fruit salad in a bowl.  
You are about to say something, when you feel something. Startled, you put your hand on your baby bump.  
"What's happening?" asks Bokuto, startled. You slowly calm down and smile. You take Bokutos Hand und put it on your belly.  
He looks at you nervously.  
"Can you feel it?" you ask smiling.  
Bokuto seems to be thinking and then nods. "Is it…?"  
You nod "Our baby….it´s is moving .."  
Bokuto kneels in front of you enthusiastically and puts his hands on your stomach.  
Then he gets up and kisses you with tears in his eyes.  
"And for that I annoy you ..."  
Smiling, you press your lips to his again.  
“And I am so thankful you do….”

Time goes by so fast you are more and more pregnant.  
Even though you are only in your 7th month, it looks like the baby is about to arrive.  
Things get troublesome and you automatically become calmer.  
This makes Koutaro happier, which doesn't make your mood that much better.

You stand in the living room and watch all the chaos, which Aya left behind.  
With a sight you start to collect the clothes from the floor.  
After a while you need to sit down on the couch.  
The baby is as restless as Bokuto …..you caress your baby bump and hope you are able to calm it down again.  
“You need to be quieter, if you keep kicking me like that, I can barely move.” You whisper.  
Warm baths usually soothe the child, you just wonder if you should take one, when you hear the key in the door.  
Aya storms into the living room and hugs you.  
"I had such a great day, I will train a lot and Koutaro shows me how to serve as good as he does... and then I'll be just as good as him ... Mama… then you can come to my games on Sunday, too"

You smile tired.  
Aya went to volleyball training with Bokuto for the first time today. While Aya gives you her opinion on how quickly her world career is starting, Bokuto comes up to you smiling and kisses you.  
"Hey, are you okay?" You smile gently and take his hand.  
“Koutaro you need to tell Mommy how great I was” Aya begs.  
Bokuto smiles proud and nods. “Yes you were really good…”  
“Could you cook my favourite food for me today?” Aya asks you with big eyes.  
You smile. You are proud of her, but to tired to show it and you are angry that her clothes lies everywhere.  
You struggle to get up from the sofa. Bokuto's golden eyes watch you a little worried. You open the kitchen cabinets and smile at Aya.  
"Yes I will"

Bokuto looks at you skeptically.  
"Or what do you think of ordering sushi today?" he asks Aya enthusiastically.  
She claps her hands and agrees with his proposal.  
"Don't be sad mom, you can still cook my favorite meal on my birthday."  
Everything freezes in you. You completely forgot that Aya's birthday is soon. You put on your radiant smile and nod.  
Aya goes to her room in a good mood and Bokuto orders the food.

You put your hands behind your back and take a deep breath.  
You notice how Bokuto's hands slides on your stomach.  
His chin rests on your shoulder. "It's getting harder, isn't it?"  
Without answering, tears well up in your eyes.  
"Don't cry ..." he says softly and kisses your neck.  
"I forgot Aya's birthday and she needs a birthday…I am such a horrible mother" you cry.  
Bokuto sighs. "We will find a solution..."

You lie side by side in bed staring at the ceiling.  
"And what if we explain to Aya that the baby is coming soon after her birthday and that we will celebrate it later because of that?"  
You shake your head crying. “She has to stuck back enough as soon as the baby is here ... we can't cancel her birthday,”  
Bokuto nods. “I'm a little afraid that this will be too much stress for you and the baby "  
You lean your head against his shoulder. “ It will be okay… maybe you need to work a little harder…and maybe I should ask her father, if he would help…during the last time he was really willing to compromise…”  
Bokuto huffs. “I don´t think we need him, it´s like you said..I need to work a little harder, because it´s our daughter’s birthday …”  
You stroke his abdomen. “Well Kou….he is her father, too…and I think we need to accept it, that he is a part of our life…and I think he is doing well at the moment…”  
Bokuto sighs deep. “Yeah you are right…” than he kisses your forehead.  
"If I had met you sooner, I would have made you Aya and we wouldn't have to deal with this sleazy, grinning monster ..."

You laugh out loud. "Hey, it wouldn't be Aya ... so we're grateful he did that ..."  
He yawns and rolls his eyes.  
You grimace slightly and hold your stomach."Is he kicking again?"  
Bokuto asks enthusiastically and touches your baby bump.  
You raise an eyebrow and grin. “He?”  
He laughs and kisses you.  
“Of course I´m sure “  
You roll your eyes and kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. But I have a lot of work right now and you know men always bring trouble * eye rolls *   
> But I hope you´ll have fun :-)

You walk out of the doctor´s office and watching the newest picture of your baby.  
“Everything looks fine” these words made your heart jump. Unfortunately, Bokuto is to busy to accompany you today, but you can´t wait to tell him the good news.  
Since Aya´s birthday is before you meet your baby, you still have a few things to do.  
Happily you walk through the shopping arcades searching for the perfect birthday gift for Aya.  
She begged for some brand-new toys since weeks and so you decide to buy them for her.  
You quickly find what you are searching for and walk through the streets grinning.  
As you walk pass your favourite café you decide to take a little stop. You take a set and place your begs next to you.  
A friendly looking waitress comes up to you. "Welcome, you look great. When is the baby coming?" You smile and stroke your belly. "In less than 5 weeks"

She smiles. "Do you already know whether it will be a girl or a boy?" You shake your head slightly and then roll your eyes. "My husband thinks it's a good idea to be surprised ..." That is a little white lie…actually you know what you´ll get, but Bokuto doesn´t…and so you decide that you won´t tell it to a stranger, until he knows.  
She smiles anyway and comes back to business.  
"What can I get you?"

You order cake and a coffee, as long as Bokuto is not there, you can drink coffee unhindered.  
With a grin, you look at your mobile phone and type a message for Bokuto.

"Our baby is fine, I got a new photo"

You get a read receipt pretty quickly, but Bokuto doesn't answer. You pout, but don't think much about it. Your order arrives and you enjoy the cake.  
The taste is fantastic and you almost forget your husband´s untypical behaviour.

You are preoccupied with what you will do afterwards. Get Aya from kindergarten, buy groceries, cook.  
And then you show Bokuto the pictures and fall in love with his proud smile again.  
You are about to put the last bite of your cake in your mouth when your gaze falls on the entrance of a hotel.  
A little blonde woman comes out, but that's not what takes you breathe away. You know the woman and the man who follows you know even better.  
Immediately you are feeling sick. You get incredibly sick. "Yachi" you whisper. 

Like in a trance, you get up and put money on the table.  
You grab your bags and leave the café as fast as possible.  
You stare in front of you and slowly walk to the subway station.  
Everything in you is numb, just the baby kicks like crazy in your belly.

You look for a place and repeatedly stroke your belly to calm the baby down.  
"Don't be afraid, I've done it before. I can do it again ... I'll love you for two ... and your sister too ..."  
While you keep whispering it, you notice how your voice becomes fragile.  
“Not again – You don´t wanna do this again” you think to yourself.  
At the next station you get off the subway and go to Aya's kindergarten.   
She greets you stormily and kisses you and then your belly.  
"Did the doctor tell you whether it will be a girl or a boy?"  
You kneel down to her and smile gently. “I don´t know…but promise me that you´ll love the baby..okay?”  
Aya watches you and her gaze becomes thoughtful and she nods. “Of course, it belongs to our family…like Koutaro, you and me…” she explains.  
As you hear his name you can´t help and hug her.  
“Yeah, you´re right…but first we need to go to your father…your real father….” you say decisively.

You take a quick step down the street. Aya's father doesn't live far away. He will have to take care of her until you find a solution.  
"Mommy, don't pull my arm like that ..." Ayas plead pulls you out of your thoughts.  
You look down at her and smile. “Sorry, I was just in my thoughts….”  
“Can´t we go to Koutaro? He wanted to train with me tonight…” she cries.  
You nod. “Honey, listen… Koutaro is very busy…and need time for himself…we´ll spent some nights somewhere else, okay? And first you´ll visit your dad…”  
“Mommy, no I wanna go home…”her crying voice, makes you even more desperate.  
“Aya!” you almost shout and she flinch. “We need to be strong now…I´m so sorry…but I need your help…so please visit your father and wait for me to come back…” while you are telling her that you have some struggle not to cry.  
Aya nods and walks behind you wordlessly.  
As you reach the house of her father you knock against the door strongly. Nobody answers the door, so you knock even stronger.

“What the hell?”Aya's father asks sleepily.  
"You have to do me a favor ..." you say and walk past him.  
He looks at you in amazement.  
"Did I miss an appointment?"  
You shake your head.  
"No ... but you have to take care of her for a while..."  
“Well, I just came home from work…”  
You call his name. “Please….could you take care of our child?”  
He looks at you wordlessly.  
“Well Aya-chan…just take a look at the fridge…I bought you your favourite ice-cream..” her father says to her. Aya looks at you doubting and you nod.  
As she leaves the room he crosses his arms and looks at you.  
“And now tell me whats wrong....”  
The baby is wriggling wildly in your uterus. You gently stroke it over and over again and try to breathe calmly. You lean against a wall and take a deep breath.  
Your heart beats up to your neck.   
"Okay, sit on the couch, I'll get you water"   
He leads you to the couch and you sit down.   
"Please calm down," you whisper to the baby.  
Ayas father comes back with a glass of water.  
“You should calm down a little…” he says.  
You nod and thankfully drink the water.  
“Well…first I need to pack my things and go to a hotel…” you explain.  
His eyes go to slits. “ In a Hotel? Why would a pregnant woman like you wants to go to a hotel?”  
You sigh and take another sip of water.  
“Bokuto is cheating on me…” you say and it hurts to say it out load.

Ayas father huffs. “Bokuto? The Bokuto who always glare at me, when I pick up my daughter?”  
You nod. “Exactly this Bokuto….he already did it before with the same woman….”  
He breathes out audibly and says your name. “Well…listen…when we got parents we were more or less 20…we were kids which discovered sex and thought we were grown-ups…I fucked it up, coz I was able to it…but you both are adult and you carry his baby under your heart.... he is so jealous because of the fact, that Aya calls me “Dad”… he is jealous just because of the fact that I touched you years ago…he won´t cheat on you…”  
You shake your head slowly.  
“No…he already did it before…please take care of Aya…I´ll pick her up in a few hours.”  
He shakes his head slowly and looks at you.   
“Okay, I´ll take care of her…but promise me that you´ll clam down, you are not alone…” he says and looks at your baby bump.  
You automatically put your hand on your baby. 

"I'll just pick up a few things from home ..."   
He nods and opens the door for you. "Maybe you will talk to him first ..."  
You shake your head sadly. "I've done this before. I've heard before that I'm not enough anymore. I don't want to hear that again ..."  
You ignore his sceptical look and leave the house.

Sweat runs down your whole body, as you open the front door.  
You go straight into the bedroom and get a suitcase.   
Then you go to Aya's room and hectically pack as many things into the suitcase as possible. You do the same with your clothes...  
The baby is still kicking like crazy.   
In the living room you need to sit on the couch for a moment and take a deep breath.  
"We have to be strong now. Please calm down." you explain to your baby again.

You slowly get up and support your back. Your pregnancy is really an obstacle right now. You go to Aya's room to get her cuddly toys and the volleyball.   
"What are you doing?!" you hear an angry voice behind you.  
You drop the volleyball and it rolls right in front of Bokuto's feet.  
His eyes are wide open and he is completely out of breath.  
"I'm leaving you ..." you say as coldly as possible and walk past him.  
He' holds you by your shoulder and says your name.  
"Could you please tell me why Aya's father is calling me, to tell me that you are packing your things at home?"   
You pull your shoulder away   
"Don´t touch me!!" you scream.  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are your hormones boiling over again? I'm so sick of it! You always have something to complain about. You keep telling me what I'm doing wrong, but do you think about your own behaviour for once ?! You are like a moody witch, who is always searching for something what I did wrong. And obviously you found something and now you want to leave me…what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Bokuto shouts.

You flinch, Bokuto has never spoken to you like this before.  
You glare at him. "I saw you !!!! I saw you with this bitch, coming out of the hotel !!! You did it again, you cheated on me!!! Like you did before… it was a little harder to deal with me and you go straight to Yachi !!" you scream in desperation and now tears are gushing from your eyes.   
Bokuto's eyes widen as he understands. He raises his hands.  
"Listen to me ... it's different from what you think ..."  
You shake your head angrily and go to your suitcase. "I don't want to hear anything ... I've seen enough ..." you say and want to go.  
"Just listen to me !!" Bokuto begs and calls your name.  
"I won't! I'll pick up my daughter now and then I'll have my son and love him for two. Yes, I know it's going to be a boy, because I've been kidding you too ... I know what we're getting!! No…. what I ´ll get !!! " you yell at Bokuto.  
Bokuto's look turns from shock to despair.

You lift your suitcase as a terrible pain shoots through your whole body.  
The suitcase drops on the floor and sink to your knees. You hold your baby belly and try to breathe. You try to get up again but you can´t. Something feels really wrong.  
Panicked, Bokuto kneels next to you.  
"What's wrong?" he asks in panic.  
You frantically caress your stomach. Panic arises in you and more tears run down your face.  
Another wave of pain hits your body and you scream in pain.  
"What is wrong with you? Are you in labor?" asks Bokuto worried.  
You shake your head in despair. "Koutaro, something is wrong ... I´m not able to feel the baby anymore ..."   
Bokuto caresses your back. "We're going to the hospital. It's probably not that bad, you were very upset." He says in a calm voice and helps you on your feet.  
You don´t really remember the next hours. All you feel is pain and fear, but you also remember Koutaro who holds your hand and is always by your side.

An annoying “Beep” tone gets you out of your dreams.  
You wake up and look around in a panic.  
You are not at home. The light is different and so is the bed. You grab your belly with one hand, the baby seems to be still there.   
Something is pulling on your hand.  
Startled, you turn your head in that direction ... and look Bokuto in the eye. They are puffy and red. "You are awake ..." he whispers and kisses your hand. "I was so scared ..." he whispers again.   
"Koutaro ... the baby ..." you stammer in panic.  
He nods and swallows hard. "He's fine again ..."  
“But we almost lost it ... him ... our son .. "he continues with a tearful voice." And I almost lost you ... because of a misunderstanding "  
Tears are running down your faces. The thought that your baby almost died is heart-breaking! "  
You touch your stomach.  
"I haven't cheated on you. I can't cheat on you, because I only love you ... you are my wife ... Yes, I met Yachi and we had something to eat together. But we just talked. I would have told you later, but you were upset almost every time we talked lately.”  
You nod. “I am so sorry…”  
Bokuto kisses your hand and leans his forehead against it.  
“Yeah, me too…but I´m so thankful that you are okay…and the baby…” his voice breaks again. You are feeling so silly, that you behaved like that.

“Could you hug me?” you whisper almost toneless.  
Bokuto crawls next to you and pull you against his chest.  
“I love your smell so much…”he whispers in your hair.  
You take his hand and encloses with yours.  
“What did the doctors say?” you ask with fearful voice.  
Bokuto sighs and sets a kiss on your neck.  
“Well…something you won´t like very much….”  
“Kou….please…” you almost beg.  
“They said you need to calm down and stay in bed as much as possible…” he explains while caresses your neck.  
“As much as possible?” you ask, although you already know the answer.  
“Until birth….” Bokuto confirms your fears.  
You sight deep and he continues.   
“I made some decisions…I won´t play matches, if we have no one for Aya…. Everything is going to stay normal for her until birth…”  
You turn around and shake your head.  
“But you love your matches and your job…and if we tell Aya she should stay in front of TV she´ll watch your match until the end….”  
“Sure… but then Aya would have to stay back before the baby arrives. And I do not want that. She should get the ultimate love that we can give her. And if you fail, I'll be there. Every other weekend she is with her father anyway, then I am able to play. But Aya will be the first choice . "  
Bokuto says and kisses the tip of your nose.

You thankfully hug him. “Since when are you so adult?”   
Bokuto laughs in a dark tone and it sounds super sexy.  
“Since I said “yes” to you and your incredible daughter, whom I love like my own”  
You laugh lightly. “Could you hold me until I fell asleep?”   
“I´ll hold you for the rest of my life, if you let me…” he grins against your skin.  
You close your eyes and try to relax, but immediately open it again.  
“What does Yachi want?” you turn around and search for the lie in his eyes.  
Bokuto strokes your hair behind your ear and kisses the top of your nose again.   
“Nothing” he just said.  
Your roll your eyes and he understands.  
“We met on the street and she looked like a mess and I asked her if she is okay. She immediately started to cry and I thought it would be better to go somewhere…”  
You huff . It is too easy to soft Bokuto, but you stay calm and listen to him.  
“So we went something to eat and talked…she had trouble with her boyfriend and her job and so on…”  
You huff again.  
“And then did you comfort her? How nice of you ... "you say ironically  
Bokuto sighs."You also comfort your friends when they are sad"  
"I didn't have my penis in my friends either ..." you snap back.  
He says your name in desperate tone.  
“You know me, so why are you jealous? You don't even know the whole story yet… "  
“I´m not jealous …” you mumble, but you realize you are.  
“Well she talked about her problems and I tried to find solutions. And do you know what I was talking about?” Bokuto asks and looks you straight in the eye. “You, Aya and the baby and how blessed I am, to have such a life…”  
While speaking it out load, Bokuto get tears in his eyes again.   
You nod without saying a word.   
Bokuto wipes his eyes with his hands again.  
With a smile you kiss him.   
“It´s okay…” you whisper and you feel him return your kiss.  
You slide a little closer to him and put your arm around his waist.  
“Do you think she would have taken you home?” you ask quietly.  
Bokuto looks at you questioning. You roll your eyes and sigh.   
It's gotten a lot better, but sometimes he still doesn't understand what you want from him.  
“For Sex!” you say a little more directly.  
Bokuto laughs and hugs you.  
“Yes I think so…. But honestly, I never showed interest in it…I showed her an ultrasound image, just to show her how happy I am.”  
You just lie there…side by side and think about this situation. You acted stupid and lost almost everything.  
You kiss him again. “I love you…”  
He kisses you back and shoves his tongue against yours.  
“I love you too…forever” 

You stand nervously in front of Bokuto's bed and tap from one leg to the other.  
"You have to wake up" you whisper and nudge him lightly with your foot.  
Bokuto opens one eye, sleepily.  
“Honey, it isn´t even 7 a.m.” he yawns.  
“I know, but she is going to wake up soon. And you promised me, that I am allowed to go to her bed and we sing her a birthday song. After that I´ll go straight to bed again and stay there, like the last 3 weeks” you beg.  
Bokuto laughs and sits on the edge of the bed, groaning.   
He rubs his eyes and looks at you. Then he pulls your shirt up and kisses your baby belly.  
“Good morning, Baby” he mumbles, before he gets up and kisses you.   
“Good morning, my beautiful wife”.   
You roll your eyes and barley return his kiss.  
Bokuto laughs. “You are so impatient. ….” He laughs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. You look him in the eyes as begging as possible.  
He grins amused and raises an eyebrow. “Okay Mommy, let´s go”

Excited, you go into the kitchen and take the cake you bought from the fridge.  
You light the candles and look at Bokuto who is leaning in the door frame.  
You smile at him. "Don't you want to wear more than your underpants?"   
Bokuto comes up to you laughing and kisses you. "No, I want you to remember how sexy I am."  
You kiss him laughing. "I will never forget that."  
Laughing, Bokuto takes a t-shirt from the chair and puts it on. "Come on, our daughter is waiting."  
You laugh after him.  
As expected, Aya is already sitting upright in bed when you open the door.  
After a badly sung song, she hugs you happily.

While Bokuto is assembling Aya's new doll's pram, you sit in the armchair watching the scene. The baby doesn´t forgive you any stress, you stroke your belly soothingly.   
"Everything okay?" asks Bokuto without looking at you.  
It's amazing when you first met Bokuto, he sometimes struggled to realize that you have a new hair colour, and now he recognizes almost everything.  
You nod with a smile. “Yeah he is just excited”  
Aya beams at you. “Of course he is…it is my birthday”  
She runs to you and hugs you.   
When you hug her, you hope that at the end of the day, she won't be disappointed. You watch as Aya carefully places her doll in the doll's stroller. Bokuto comes to you and kisses your forehead. Satisfied, you lean your head against his thigh. "I'm incredibly happy," you sigh.  
Bokuto watches your and strokes your cheek.  
“Soo and now Mommy needs to go to bed again and we both are going to prepare an incredible breakfast.” Bokuto beams at Aya and she beams back.  
You want to protest but he puts his finger on your lips. “Shh stay calm and trust us…” is all he says and you are already in your bed again.

You stare at the ceiling…something you´ve done almost every day since weeks.  
You are able to hear strange noises out of the kitchen.  
Suddenly the door flies open and Aya comes in with a tray in her hand.  
Nervously you want to get up.  
“No we´ve everything under control” you hear Bokutos voice before you are able to see him.  
He carries a second tray and goes straight towards the bed.  
“Because today is such a special day, we have breakfast in bed” he announces and Aya laughs.  
You look at him sceptically, but Aya seems to be so happy, so you decide not to argue about it.

And really everything is peaceful and it´s one of the most intimate moments you shared in the last time.  
Bokuto made pancakes and he allows you a cup of coffee.  
Satisfied you lie back and watch the scene of the both people you love the most enjoying their meal.  
“Mommy is my brother happy too?” Aya asks excited out of nowhere.  
You nod and share a gaze with Bokuto.  
“Well, I think so…he is always happy when you are around….”  
Aya beams happily and touches your baby bump.  
“As soon as you are there I am going to play with you as much as possible…well I need to go to the kindergarten, but as soon as I´m home we are going to play…and you are allowed to sleep in my room” she mumbles against your bump.  
You laugh. “Aya-chan you are going to be a great sister…but he is going to sleep with us here… he is going to cry a lot the first time…” you say and kiss her.  
“But I wanna sleep with you,too…” Aya protests.  
You share another gaze with Bokuto.  
“Well I think the baby and Mama should sleep here and I´m going to sleep in your room with you… and then we change…and Mama is going to sleep with you…” Bokuto says while eating pancakes.  
You are looking at him and you are still completely in love.  
Aya nods and bubbles. “Yeah that’s great, Koutaro and I are going to build a huge tent to sleep in it..”  
His golden eyes are searching for yours. You lean over and he kisses you.  
“I love you, Daddy” you whisper and Bokuto blushes a little.  
Bokuto is like a father for Aya but she still calls him “Koutaro”, so the word “Daddy” means a lot for him.  
He kisses you again and touches your Baby bump.  
Suddenly he beams at Aya.  
“What do you think? Should we play a little with your new toys, so Mommy is able to rest a little until your guests are here?”  
Aya nods and crawls in his arm. “ I am so ready…”  
With sad eyes you are staring at your family leaving the room.

Later in the afternoon Ayas fathers arrives with his new girlfriend.  
You are able to hear your daughter is going crazy in the hallway. You sight sadly.  
As the door opens slowly you stare at your book again.  
Bokuto comes in and falls backwards next to you.  
“Aya´s father is finally here….” he sighs and takes your hand.  
You look at him sceptically.  
“You know, Aya got so much energy… “   
Laughing you kiss his hand. “What do you think, where did she get it from?”  
Bokuto makes a thoughtful noise. “I don´t know….you and her father are much calmer…”   
You laugh. “It is all your fault….you showed her so many times how to be excited….”  
He laughs load and leans his head against your shoulder.  
“She completely looks like him….” Bokuto explains and looks at you.  
You nod. “Yeah I noticed it too…” You are not sure what he wants to say.  
He kisses you. “That makes me some kind of jealous….”  
You hum and stroke his cheek. “I won´t tell you that you don´t need to be jealous… I´m just wanna tell you that she loves you more than you can imagine… like I do…”   
Bokuto beams at you and his soft lips touches yours again.  
“You´re making me so happy….but now it´s party time…” he sits up and kisses you again.  
“And later I´m going to eat you out and make you feel good” he laughs.  
You look at him sceptically but he is already gone and you just hear his “Hey, Hey, Hey”

In the evening an incredibly tired looking Bokuto with Aya in his arms comes into your room.  
With a warm smile you hug your daughter and kisses her. “Did you have a nice day?”  
Bokuto falls next to you with a groan.  
Aya smiles at you brightly and tells you about her day. It sounds like a lot of stress for Bokuto but she had a great day.  
You stroke her hair and your chest becomes lighter, because of her talking Thankfully you smile at Bokuto.  
Laughing Aya drops between you.” Am I allowed to sleep here – exceptionally” she asks carefully.  
You try to make eye contact with Bokuto but he already hugs Aya. “Of course, but just because it´s your birthday” he explains. Aya nods and kisses him.  
You just need to smile again.  
Later when she is already sleeping you lean over to kiss Bokuto. “And these are the moments, which makes you to her father…and her real father never get these moments…but you”  
He kisses you deeply. “ Sorry that I promised you to much earlier… “   
You roll your eyes and touch your belly. “Well..I don´t really feel like that anyway…”  
He hugs Aya and takes your hand.

A few weeks later you wake up in the middle of the night and feel the typical pain in your back and in your stomach. You get out of your bed and walk around slowly and get ready to go to the hospital.   
After you called a taxi you go back to Bokuto, kiss his cheek and stroke it.  
Slowly he wakes up and watches you uncertainly. You smile and stroke his hair.   
“Everything okay?” he asks quietly and rubs his eyes.  
You smile a little more and he understands.  
“Are you….?”he asks and gets up.  
You nod. “Yeah, I think our boy is ready to meet us”  
He gets up in excitement and runs through the room a little haphazardly.  
You smile and stop him. “Well, I am ready…just get dressed and bring Aya to my mother and bring me to the hospital” you say and pull him down for a kiss.  
After all these years you know how to calm him down, he opens his golden eyes and smiles.  
“We are getting our baby…”   
You hug him happily and nod.

The evening sun falls through the windows of your room in the hospital.  
The last hours were exhausting, but the view of Bokuto with his baby in his arm and tears in his eyes made it all worth.  
Thankfully you take your son in your arm and rock him back and for.  
He totally looks like Bokuto and as he opens his eyes even more.  
While you hum a melody, the door swings open and Bokuto arrives with Aya.  
A wave of excitement hits you and Aya jumps on your bed.  
Bokuto comes up to you and kisses your forehead.  
“Hey Aya, may I introduce you to your brother?” you ask in warm voice and shove the blanket a little away from his face.  
Carefully Aya watches the little face and takes one of his little hands.  
“This is Kaito…and I am so sure he is happy to meet you” Bokuto explains and strokes her hair.  
She watches her brother full of joy and caresses his cheek.  
Bokuto kisses your forehead again and hugs you.  
“We are complete. “ you mumble.  
His voice rumbles to his chest. “We definitely need more babies…as you see I am good in making babies…. I am making the cutest babies…. So we need more of them – more of us” he almost shouts and kisses you.  
You roll your eyes and laugh.  
“Definitely”


End file.
